A New Start and New Friends
by Kurt-Blaine-Klaine
Summary: A one-shot based on my other story Need You Now! This is how Kurt and Sebastian became friends, and Kurt's first day at Dalton.


AN: So here y'all go, the Need You Now one-shot on how Sebastian and Kurt became friends. Thanks so much for reading Need You Now! Kurt and Blaine started dating the end of Freshman year and have been dating all through the summer, Kurt is a new student, and it's the first day of the new school year at Dalton.

* * *

Kurt looked at the dean of Dalton; he was scared out his mind. Why did this school intimate him so much it was only a school, oh wait his boyfriend was here. The dean smiled from across his desk and cracked his knuckles.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy we are very lucky to have you, Kurt." He said smiling.

The door opened and there stood a brown haired cutie. "Sorry I am late." He said to the dean, he looked at the scared new kid. "Hi I'm Sebastian Smythe and I get to show you around."

Kurt looked at him, "hi I'm Kurt Hummel and lucky me." He said fidgeting in the seat next to his father and step-mother.

Sebastian smiled liking the new kid already; he seemed different than all the other prep school idiots running around the school on a daily basis. "So Kurt what grade are you in?" He asked smiling as he sat on the dean's desk.

Kurt sighed he just wanted to find Blaine. "I am a Sophomore." He said looking uncomfortable he didn't trust Sebastian at all.

Sebastian smiled, "alright Kurt come with me for the tour of Dalton."

Kurt looked scared, but got up from his seat and hugged his step-mom and his father; he had tears in his eyes. He grabbed his luggage and followed Sebastian. "So Sebastian can we go the dorms first?" Kurt asked looking down at his feet.

"Sure, what dorm are you in?" Sebastian asked hugging the scared boy.

Kurt looked at him, "Westside."

Sebastian smiled, "That's the same dorms I am in. Most of the Warblers dorm there, fair warning Westside is the party dorm and also houses many insane teenage boys." Sebastian said with a laugh elbowing Kurt.

Kurt smiled "let me guess The Warblers are amazing singers but not people you want to live with?"

Sebastian smiled, "dang boy you catch on fast."

Kurt laughed "last year the Glee Club I was in threw a party and well if I can handle their insanity I think I can handle The Warblers."

Sebastian smiled, "I hope you can." He said smiling.

Kurt smiled and looked up at the huge building in front of him, "Sebastian this is the dorm, holy crap." Kurt said in awe of the building. Westside was a big building which had pillars and gargoyles on both sides. Sitting on the stoops of the steps were big stone lions.

Sebastian smiled and patted his shoulder he remembered his first day he felt the same way Kurt did. "Yes, Kurt this is Westside. Welcome to private school."

Kurt laughed, "I just can't believe this school!"

Sebastian smiled "I know this is only the outside."

Kurt gulped scared to see what could make the outside seem like no big deal. Sebastian held the big oak door open for Kurt.

Kurt jaw hit the floor, and he thought the outside was marvelous the outside seemed like a dump compared to the inside. Inside there were oak rafters running the length of the celling a chandler hanging from the middle rafter, a huge circular staircase leading up to the dorm rooms, there was a huge kitchen with a breakfast bar and marble countertops. The commons area was full of leather couches in various tones of black and brown that looked well used there were four flat screens attached to the wall the last two T.V.'S seemed to be for video games seeing as there was a wii and an Xbox under the T.V.'S. An antique looking fireplace was on the other side of the commons, next to the checkers and chest tables.

"This is a dorm?" Kurt asked looking at Sebastian with horror on his face; he couldn't believe Burt and Carole paid for this school.

Sebastian smiled and grabbed one of Kurt's bags. "Yes Kurt I know it's shocking, but trust me you'll love it here."

Kurt smiled, "so my dorm number is room 216." Kurt said wondering who is roommate would be.

Sebastian laughed, "lucky boy, Blaine Anderson, lead of The Warblers, is your roommate."

Kurt beamed with happiness, "seriously Sebastian please don't be joking."

Sebastian laughed and elbowed Kurt, "like I would joke about your roommate." He said as he knocked on the door for room 216.

Blaine knew he was getting a roommate finally but no one would tell him who it was. Blaine heard the knock and knew it was Sebastian's knock. "Coming Sebastian!" Blaine called setting his iPod down.

Kurt smiled when the door opened, "Hey roomie!" Kurt said happily.

Blaine smiled and picked up the smiling boy, he was hopping Kurt would be the new kid. "Hey Kurt so I see you are at Dalton for good and not spying?" He asked raising a triangular eyebrow.

"Blaine I am hurt, I sucked at spying and yes I am here for good." Kurt said hugging the excited boy.

Sebastian laughed, "so you must be the horrible spy Blaine wouldn't shut up about all last year." Sebastian said elbowing Blaine in the side.

Kurt laughed, "yes I make a horrible spy. Now can I have help getting my side of the dorm ready for sleeping.

Blaine and Sebastian both laughed, "sure Kurt." They both said at the same time.

Kurt smiled already liking Dalton and he hadn't been here an hour. He sat his crap down on the empty bed, and handed Blaine and Sebastian a suitcase.

Blaine laughed and helped Kurt make the bed. "I can't believe you're actually at Dalton." Blaine said as he shook the pillow into the pillowcase.

Kurt smirked and threw the comforter onto the bed. "My dad finally caved and let me get away from the gay jock."

Blaine frowned knowing there was something Kurt wasn't telling him. "Kurt don't hide things please I am your boyfriend after all."

Sebastian eyes grew wide, "hold up you two are dating?"

Blaine laughed "yes Sebastian we have been dating since the end of Freshman year."

Kurt laughed, "let me guess you're the last one to know anything?"

"Yes it appears so." Sebastian said laughing.

After an hour decorating Kurt's side of the dorm, Sebastian grabbed Kurt. "Come on lover boy we have a tour to finish."

Kurt sighed and followed Sebastian.

Sebastian stopped in the library which was empty. "Okay Kurt, what aren't you telling Blaine?" He asked.

Kurt looked down tears falling down his face. "The last day of school a bully…he threatened to….. kill me after he kissed me. So I begged my dad to let me start Sophomore year at Dalton."

Sebastian hugged the sweet boy, "trust me I know what that is like, my dad was an abusive asswipe who was really homophobic and didn't so much care so I moved to Paris with my aunt, but my mom begged me to get a proper education and I have been at Dalton ever since, and Kurt I am here for you."

Kurt hugged Sebastian tighter, "I am so sorry Seb, and thanks. I already think of you as a close friend."

Sebastian smiled, "as do I. You're like the little brother I have always wanted"

And that was the start of a beautiful and sweet friendship.

The End

* * *

AN: So there's the one-shot I promised y'all. God I just love Kurt, Sebastian, and Blaine. Can anyone tell me the importance of room 216 think really hard. Review please I love reviews and I hope y'all like it. Oh and if you haven't read my other Fanfic Need You Now I recommend you to do so!

Peace~Love~Klainebows

The story this one-shot is based on s/8169966/1/Need_You_Now


End file.
